Christmas Eve
by redblue123
Summary: Bella Swan lives in New York, alone, its Christmas Eve. Someone is kicked out the apartments across from her, who could it be? Mild Language. S.Meyers owns


BPOV

24th December, Christmas eve. Christmas didn't really mean much to me anymore. I'm plain, old, Bella Swan. Well I'm 22 so I'm not really old. Anyway, I am plain though. Simple brown hair, always tied back. Dull, brown eyes. Average height, average weight. I was nothing special. I grew up in the small town called Forks with my dad. My dad was the best, we didn't have long chats but I knew he was there. He passed away when I was 17, heart attack. He left me everything. I couldn't stay in the house. I still own it, I just live in New York instead. My mom? God knows where she is, it can stay that way to. She left me and my dad when I was only 2, never been in contact since. She never even turned up to the funeral!

I lived in a simple loft on my own. It was cosy and I liked it. It was all open plan except the bathroom and my bedroom. There was a set of stairs that went up to a sort of balcony looking over the loft. This was my bedroom and the bathroom. I kept everything simple. I worked in a dancer, I had enough money to probably last me the rest of my life. Let's just say my dad liked to save, a lot. I enjoyed dancing though and I got to meet famous people.

I rolled out of my bed, swinging my legs till my feet hit the floor. I stood up, stretched and went to pee. Once I had answered natures call, I jumped in the shower. I put the water on cold for about 5 seconds before turning it to warm. Once I was all fresh, I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. I grabbed my thick, grey, Nike sweatpants. My purple Nike sweatshirt and a pair of thick socks. Being a dancer you get shit loads of clothes sent to you. Nike, love to send me stuff. I slipped on my black Supra hi-tops and grabbed my grey beanie off the side. Once I had everything I needed I locked up and went out into the cold. I would probably be out all day.

I wondered round the shops looking at random things. I bought myself a new pair of headphones and a new beanie. I grabbed a Subway for lunch and carried on round the shops. I was in Wal Mart looking at the DVD's when I felt someone tug my sweatpants. I looked down to find a small boy. Cute kid. He had a red baseball cap on. A red zip up hoodie, black body warmer, denim jeans and little red Nike sneakers.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

I squatted down to his height and smiled.

"I sure am kid, what your name?"

"I knew it was you! My names EJ, I love to dance too"

"Well EJ it's nice to meet you" I put my hand out.

Instead he put his arms round my neck and hugged me. I put my arms round him and hugged him back.

"How old are you EJ?"

He held up 4 fingers. I looked up and there was a huge guy stood there. Look a lot like the EJ.

"Daddy! I told you it was her!"

I stood up. This guy was huge! He had black, curly hair. Brown eyes. He was very muscular. He smiled at me and had cute dimples.

"Hi I'm Emmett, this is my son. He insisted it was you, I told him not to come over. Kids ay" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Hi Emmett, no problem, I don't mind"

"Bella, can I get a picture with you please?"

"Sure" I smiled and squatted down next to him again.

Emmett took out his iPhone and took a picture.

"Right come on little guy, we still need to find your mom a present"

EJ turned to me.

"Thanks for the picture Bella, Merry Christmas. Oh and I have Twitter! That little sign EJCullen"

"I'll follow you. Merry Christmas"

With that EJ took his dads hand and they left. I picked up about 6 DVD's and went to pay. While I was waiting I pulled out my iPhone. I went on Twitter and typed in EJCullen. I followed him and tweeted him.

_BellaSwan Hey EJCullen, So nice to meet you today Merry Christmas!_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and paid for my DVD's. I made my way to Angela's Books, need something new to read. I made my way through the snow and crowds of people. I got to the little shop and pushed the door open, the little bell informing my entrance. Angela looked up and smiled.

"Bella! Been a while" She came over and hugged me.

"Hey Angela, been busy you know, Christmas songs need music videos"

She went off to the till to help someone and I went off to find some books. I'd bought some book called Twilight. Then I found out there was 3 more books. I found them and picked up a couple of others. I paid, wished Angela a merry Christmas and left. It had gotten colder since I first came out this morning. I checked my watch, 5:26pm. I need a coffee. I found the nearest Starbucks and went to order. I was stood in the line when I felt a tug on my sweatpants. I looked down and found the same kid, EJ.

"You stalking me?" I smirked.

"Nope, Daddy said he needed a drink before he fuc-"

Emmett put his hand over his son's mouth and smirked.

"Don't repeat that word"

EJ giggled as Emmett picked him up.

"I got you something" EJ put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out.

"Next please"

"Come sit next to me when you have ordered okay?"

He nodded and I went to order my drink.

"Black coffee, 2 sugars please"

"$2.50"

"I handed over the money and waited. Emmett made their order, I got my drink and found a booth. I slipped in and waited for Emmett and EJ. Couple of minutes later EJ ran over. Emmett slipped in after him. He sat next to me and told me to put my hand out. I did as I was told and he placed a bracelet on my hand. It was purple wooden beads with a silver letter B hanging off it.

"I love it, thank you"

"You're welcome, daddy said that if I didn't see you again today, I could of posted you it"

"Good job you saw me then, I got something for you"

His face lit up. I took my beanie off and passed him it.

"I can have your beanie? Oh my god! You wore this in the Chris Brown video you did!"

"Yep you can and I did. Have you checked your twitter?"

Emmett passed him the phone and EJ went on it, when he saw the tweet he hugged me. The 3 of us sat and chatted. Emmett told me about how EJ loved to dance and had a YouTube channel. We must have been sat for a while because EJ fell asleep.

"Well I better get this one home. Thanks for everything you did for him, it means a lot"

"No problem, he's a sweet kid. Hope you all have a great Christmas"

"You too Bella"

We left and went separate ways. I put my new beanie on and made my way home. Everywhere was lit up. As I got to my road I heard people shouting. Someone was stood on the sidewalk with 3 suitcases and a small kid. They looked at 6,2. Had a black hoodie on and denim jeans.

"How the hell can you kick us out? Its winter, we have nowhere to go! I pay my rent"

"Do I look bothered? Your kids a brat"

The women walked up the steps and slammed the door. The man sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry daddy"

"It's not your fault"

He picked his son up and hugged him. I couldn't just ignore them. I walked over to them.

"Excuse me?"

The man looked up. Edward Masen. We were best friends till the first year of high school. He left Forks and moved to, well here.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

He stood up holding onto the kid.

"What happened?"

"I don't have a clue. Victoria, the landlord, came up and told me to get the fuck out. I mean I pay my rent, on time and all over it. Anthony is never too loud or anything like that. I have nowhere to go, I don't know what to do"

"Parents?"

"T-They passed away…"

"Oh god, I'm sorry"

I couldn't leave him out here with a kid. Here goes nothing.

"Look my loft is over there, come and stay there. I know I haven't seen you for years but I'm not leaving you out here"

"It's Christmas eve, I'm sure you have a husband or boyfriend to spend the night with" He shuffled on his feet.

"God no! Just me" I smiled.

"If you're sure…"

"100%"

I helped him with the bags and we went up to mine. I unlocked the door and kicked it open. I put the bags down and locked the door for the night. Edward put down Anthony and I walked over.

"It's nothing special"

"I like it" He looked down and smiled at me.

We seriously needed to talk.

"Hey Anthony, do you want to watch television? I have cartoons"

"Can I daddy?"

"Sure"

I sat down on the sofa and Anthony sat next to me. I went through all the cartoons till he said stop. SpongeBob SquarePants. I left that on and told Edward to follow me.

"Drink? Wait let me guess, coke?"

He smirked at me and nodded. He used to live on Coke. I grabbed 2 cans and sat down at the table.

"Alright spill"

Edward took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. Nervous habit he had.

"Victoria has been trying to get in my pants since we moved in there. I could of just left but I had nowhere to go. Of course I never let her anywhere near me. She scares the shit out of me! She came up to the apartment then and was like, this is my final chance. I told her to go fuck herself and she kicked me out"

"Bitch. Well look, I don't care how long you crash here"

"Thanks Bella. You know when I left?"

"Yeah…"

"It was the hardest thing ever"

He got up from the chair and pulled me up from mine. He wrapped his arm round my waist and rested his cheek on my shoulder.

"You know what they say. If you let go of something but it comes back, it's meant to be yours. There hasn't been a day gone by were I don't think about you. Then I see your face on the television."

"Oh god" I buried my face in his chest.

"You're an amazing dancer"

"Thanks, where's Anthony's mom?"

"Don't know, don't care. His mom's Tanya by the way. He's 4"

"Ewwww"

He smirked and tickled me. He knew I had always hated Tanya. She was a right bitch! She made my life hell.

"Have you 2 eaten?"

"Yeah we had pizza before"

"Alright, well I need to get my dinner. If you want a shower or to bath Anthony. Bathrooms up there"

"I'm gonna go shower, Anthony is bathed"

Edward kissed the top of my head and walked upstairs taking a suitcase. I made myself a bowl of pasta and put some grated cheese on. I went and sat down on the sofa next to Anthony.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah. How do you know daddy?"

"Me and your daddy, we were best friends in school"

He nodded his head and turned back to the television.

"What have you asked Santa to get you"

He went in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a list. He passed it over to me. I read down the list that was written in red crayon.

_New Nike sneakers  
>Blue hoodie<br>New baseball cap  
>iPod<br>Daddy to be happy _

That last one broke my heart.

"What do you like to do Anthony?"

"Dance, not like girly dance. Street dance, like Step Up movies"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

He got off the sofa and went to the space in front of me. He started to dance. I don't think I have seen a kid of this age move like that! He finished with a hand stand.

"Wow, where did you learn that?"

"Daddy taught me some and I get it off music videos"

I chocked on my pasta. I felt someone hand patting me back. I looked up and saw Edward. He was dressed in a fitted black v-neck tee and grey sweatpants. His hair wet from the shower.

"You dance?"

"Yeah, New York is full of it, kinda picked it up"

"Never had you for much of a dancer. Met this kid today, EJ Cullen, same age as Anthony. He dances too"

"Did you say Cullen?"

"Yeah his dad was Emmett Cullen"

"Fuck"

"Edward…"

"He's my cousin"

"Serious?"

"Yeah, only met him one or twice when I was younger. Haven't seen him since, no number"

I pulled my phone out and went on Twitter.

_EJCullen Hey EJ, can you get you dad to DM me please? _

I waited for a response which came pretty fast.

_BellaSwan hey its Emmett, whats up?" _

_EJCullen Edward Masen your cousin? _

_BellaSwan How do you know?..._

_EJCullen he's with me now_

_BellaSwan I'll DM you my number_

I got a number come through and I rang it. Edward went upstairs and spoke to Emmett while I kept Anthony entertained. I told him I was dancer and I taught him a few things. 2 hours later Edward came down.

"Emmett has invited us round for Christmas dinner. Including you"

I nodded. Anthony had fell asleep on me. Edward picked him up and went to take him upstairs.

"Edward I need to go out for a bit, don't wait up" I grabbed me key, phone, body warmer, beanie and money.

"It's nearly 10:30"

"I'll be fine"

"Still stubborn, I'm not even going to argue but Bella, Be careful"

"Always am" I shut the door and locked it.

Thank god Wal Mart was still open! I got a shopping cart and went in the shop. I managed to find everything on Anthony's list. Except for the bottom one of course. Now what to find for Edward. I strolled through the shop. I found a few sweatshirts, baseball cap, after shave. Just as I was about to pay for it all I saw a pair of superman boxers. When Edward was younger he always had boxers with cartoons on. I picked up a pair and paid for everything. When I got back it was all quiet. I managed to wrap everything and went upstairs. Edward was asleep on his back and Anthony was curled up at his side. I'm gonna sound like a perv right now but his body was perfect! He had a defined 6pack and I could make out a tattoo on his chest. When I crept closer, it said Anthony in a fancy script. I went to the bathroom, changed, brushed my teeth and went to get into bed. I carefully slipped in and put my head on the pillow. I lay and watched Edward. He looked so peaceful, so care free when he was asleep. I soon drifted into my own sleep.

"Daddy I gotta pee!" I heard Anthony whisper.

"Bathrooms over there"

I heard tiny footsteps run across the laminated floor and then the door close. The bed shifted next to me and I could feel Edward right behind me.

"Merry Christmas" His arm went round my waist.

Having him here felt so right. I rolled over and buried my face in his bare chest. I could get used to this.

"Merry Christmas"

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me. The toilet flushed, the door opened yet Edward never moved.

"Can I go see if Santa has been?" He jumped up and down.

I heard Edward mutter shit.

"Sure go ahead" I smiled

"Bel-" I put my hand over his mouth.

We lay in silence till we heard Anthony run back up the stairs. He ran over and jumped on the bed.

"HE'S BEEN! HE'S BEEN!"

Edward looked over at me and I winked at him. I got out of bed and Edward followed. I heard him laugh, I turned around and he was looking at my pyjama bottoms. They were light blue with snowmen all over them.

"Shut it Masen"

That when I noticed he only had his boxers on. He look like one of them underwear models. He walked over to me and leaned to my ear.

"See something you like Swan?"

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"COME ON! I WANNA SEE WHAT I GOT"

"Alright! We're coming down!"

Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs. Anthony was sat on the floor with the presents in front of him. I wrapped all of Anthony's and put Edwards in a gift bag. We sat and watched Anthony open all his presents. Seeing his face just made my day.

"Daddy, Santa left you this"

Anthony dragged the bag over and placed it in front of Edward. Edward looked at me and I smiled. He got everything out and looked at it all. While Anthony was busy looking at his stuff Edward pulled me into the kitchen. Once there he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Stop saying thank you. Its Christmas after all"

"I was dreading it, having to see his face because I couldn't get him what he wanted. I just about had enough money for food. I'll pay you back"

"No fucking way"

"Bella please"

"Nope"

"Let me give you a present then"

He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. He leaned in closer till his lips touched mine. He put one hand on the side of my face and the other on my waist. Mine just went at the bottom of his neck. His lips felt right against mine. We kissed for a bit longer till he pulled back.

"I have wanted to do that for so long"

I could feel someone watching. We both looked up and saw Anthony smiling at us.

"Come on buddy we need to get ready. You're gonna meet the family"

"Can I wear my new clothes?"

"Yep"

Edward gave me one last kiss and went upstairs. Anthony ran over to me, I squatted down and he hugged me tight round the neck. He whispered in my ear.

"You completed my Christmas list, you made daddy happy again. Don't leave us, please"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I picked Anthony up. I hugged him close to me.

"I'm not going anywhere" 

**Hope you all have a great Christmas and you all get what you want ;)  
>Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
